A Fathers Comfort
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: Terry decides to apologize to his father after all that he's been through. Emotional Father/Son stuff. Nothing else. Hope you like it! Redone.


_Here you go! I think I did okay, but I hope I didn't overdo it or anything. Anyway, I hope you like this revised piece. This is one of my favorite animes adn I wish it would come back on TV!  
I don't own Ultimate Muscle or its characters._

Chapter 1: Heart To Heart

It had been some time after the battle with the Poison Six Pack and all was well. Except, of course, for Terry Kenyon; he remembered when his father, Terryman, gave him advice during the tag-team match with Jeager. He trusted him and, in a way, his father helped him win the match. He felt guilty about the way he treated his father over the years and wanted to make it up to him...somehow.

Terry decided to visit his old man at the family ranch; his mom was out, so it was just the two of them. Terry waited in the living room until his father came home. When the door opened, Terryman was surprised to see his son waiting for him.

Terryman was confused seeing his son here, "Terry? Is that you, boy? I thought you were training with your friends?" Terry doesn't usually visit due to his training.

Terry shook his head slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "No Daddy. Actually, I wanted to see you and maybe relax a spell. Okay with you?"

Terryman smiled slightly at what his son just said, "Son, remember that you're always welcome to visit your folks anytime you wish. Have a seat.

But, Terry just stood there as he watched his father hang up his cowboy hat on the rack. When Terryman turned around, he noticed his son looked away shamefully; he started to approach the boy.

Terryman looked concerned to see his boy in a sad state, "Boy, you okay? You don't look so good."

Terry groaned from what his dad said, "You could say that. Pappy...there's something I wanted to say to you for a long time."

Terryman wasn't sure what Terry meant, "Hmm?"

Terry sighed deeply as he looked at the fireplace, "Daddy...I owe you a lot for helping me and Jeager in our match with those Six Pack guys. It's just...it made me think. "

Terryman was curious about what his son wanted to say, "About what, son?"

Terry started to sound real upset when looked at his father with sad eyes, "It made me think about...all those nasty things I've said to you over the years. And I really regret about saying that I hate you. I didn't mean it! I'm...really sorry, Pa."

Because of parental instincts, he knew had sad Terry was. He puts a comforting arm around his boys shoulders.

Terryman sighed as he started to speak, "Now son, you needn't worry about the past. That's all behind us; the important thing is that you finally understand the importance of teamwork and friendship. I'm glad to know that my boy fought with the Terryman pride at his side." He tightened his grip, letting Terry know that there's no hard feelings.

Terry didn't want to cry in front of his father, but it was too late, as the tears began to flood from his eyes. He turned away as soon as he started crying.

Terry started crying as he faced the ground, "_Sob!_ Dad..._Sniff!_ I can't believe that I've beared such a grudge all these years without a second thought! _Sniff!_ I'm so ashamed and I never meant to disappoint you! _Sob! _I'm sorry, Pa! I'm so sorry! _Sniff!" _The tears just kept flowing as Terry just continued sobbing.

The man smiled as he engulfed his boy in a gentle hug and rubbed his back gently, while Terry cried on his shoulder.

Terryman spoke softly as he comforted his son, "It's gonna be alright, Terry. You've never disappointed me or your mother. You're a good boy and a great wrestler; and I'll always be proud of my little boy. You just cry your eyes right out. It's fine." He was silent as he continued to hug the boy.

Terrymans wife came home early through the kitchen, but she never interferred with the bonding that was going on in the next room. Terry kept crying until he ran out of tears and calmed down a bit. Both father and son went outside and sat on the porch. The sky was dark and calm at the same time; the only thing they heard was the crickets chirping.

Terryman grinned as he sat next to Terry, "So, you've gotten along with Kid Muscle and the others, right?"

Terry shrugged as he looked up at the sky, "Yep. I thought those guys would be a pain at first, in fact they are most of the time; but, other times, they've had my back through everything. You were right about friendship being more important than winning. That's what you've learned from King Muscle, right?"

Terryman nodded at what his son just said, "That's right, son. He taught me a lot about being there for my buddies and, of course, using teamwork when it's needed the most. He's helped me caught a bit over the years." That's true. He's had his own experiences with his best buddy, King Muscle.

Terry smiled as he flicked a stone against the ground; he hasn't had this kind of bonding with his dad in a long time. He felt happy that his father still cares for him, despite a couple of things.

Terry sighed when he turned to his father, "Uh...Dad?"

Terryman turned to Terry, "Yeah son?"

Terry softly as he looked down at his feet, "Could you...um...not tell anyone about me...crying and everything? I don't want people thinking of me as a big baby."

The man chuckled as he puts his arm around Terrys' shoulder.

Terryman chuckled as he faced his boy, "Sure son. But let me tell you something: Crying doesn't mean that you're a baby; it only means that you're human. I should know. I've cried too."

Terry was slightly surprised from what his father just said, "You Daddy? I don't believe it. I've never seen you cry in my life."

Terryman nodded as he pulled his arm back, "Yep. It was the time when you were in the hospital after fighting that Eskara fellow. It done broke my heart to see my one and only son in such an awful condition. Especially when you flatlined that one time. I thought I was gonna lose you." That brought back some memories from the Muscle League, too.

Terry was touched. He remembered when the doctors told him about that day when he almost died; thanks goodness he pulled through. However, he still was unconsicous when his parents visited him. He puts his hand on his fathers shoulder.

Terry smiling at his dad, "You know what, Pa? You're the best father a guy can ever have. I love you, Daddy."

Terryman smiled at his son, too, "And you're greatest son a pappy could have. I love you too, Terry."

The two embraced as the night became quiet. Even though their relationship was a little strained at times, the bonding they shared tonight just made it stronger. Afterwords, the father and son headed inside for a good night sleep. This should be a message to all with loving fathers: They will always be there when you need them.

THE END


End file.
